Vida Perfeita
by Kika Felton-87
Summary: ‘O’ Malfoy sou perfeito e tenho a vida perfeita. Correcção, tinha a vida perfeita se não fosse aquela pequena falha ruiva a quem todos chamam Ginevra Weasley, mas não vamos por aí." ..Shortfic... Draco POV.. DG ..


Não seria um Malfoy se a minha vida não fosse perfeita, é isso que nos caracteriza a nós, Malfoys. Somos perfeitos e por isso temos tudo o que desejamos. E eu sendo um Malfoy, '_O'_ Malfoy sou perfeito e tenho a vida perfeita.

Correcção, tinha a vida perfeita se não fosse aquela pequena falha ruiva a quem todos chamam Ginevra Weasley, mas não vamos por aí.

O que é que eu tenho? Na realidade? Tenho montes de dinheiro, uma empresa só minha e sou solteiro… Descomprometido, livre como um passarinho. Eu não dependo de ninguém e ninguém depende de mim.

* * *

"-Draco Malfoy saí desse quarto imediatamente!" 

Aposto que foi o incompetente do Blaise Zabini, ele e o seu carácter imprestável.

"-O que é que foi afinal?" – Pergunto sem fazer questão de esconder a minha irritação.

Ele sorri e entra no quarto ignorando completamente o meu tom.

"-Dei-te autorização para…"

"-Achei que gostarias de saber que estão à tua espera lá em baixo" – Interrompeu – "Bela rapariga por sinal. Quem é ela?"

"-Não sei do que falas"

E não sabia mesmo, não tinha o triste hábito de me lembrar de todas mulheres que conhecia.

"-Morena, alta, de olhos azuis diz-te alguma coisa?" – Abanei a cabeça, a descrição era muito vaga - "Katrina. É esse o nome dela" – Concluiu.

Sim, uma vaga ideia surgiu embora não consiga associar o nome a nenhuma cara conhecida.

"-Ela não vai gostar de saber que te esqueceste dela" – Comentou ao ver a minha cara.

Que culpa tinha eu afinal? Não podia simplesmente lembrar-me de todas as mulheres com quem tinha mantido contacto, seria humanamente impossível, até para um Malfoy.

"-A moça até parecia bastante entusiasmada por te encontrar de novo… Mencionou um jantar esta noite."

"-Ah! Essa Katrina!"

Sim! Agora lembrava-me dela! Tinha-a convidado para sair à uma semana atrás e esperava sinceramente que ela se tivesse esquecido. Parece que nem tudo é perfeito.

"-Sim! Essa Katrina!" – Não gostei o tom que ele usou mas não fiz comentários, o Blaise é inofensivo mesmo – "Não vais descer? Porque se não desceres eu próprio…."

"-Não vale a pena continuares essa frase Zabini. Ela é minha, por esta noite…"

"-Não devias falar assim das mulheres sabes? Vais depender duma delas um dia…"

Hilário, muito cómico mesmo. Não admira que eu tenha desatado a rir.

"-Porquê o riso Malfoy?"

"-Zabini essa tua conclusão foi uma das piores de sempre _'Vais depender duma delas um dia…'?_"

Até parece que ele nunca ouviu um sermão Malfoy.

"-Zabini os Malfoys não dependem de ninguém! Muito menos duma mulher! Está para nascer a mulher que me faça depender dela…"

"-Como queiras Draco… Mas no dia em que isso acontecer eu vou está aqui para ver…."

"-Sim, quando isso acontecer eu chamo-te… Entretanto podes desaparecer. O que achas?"

"-Acho que se não te despachas a rapariga que está lá em baixo vai embora tal como eu… Talvez comigo até!"

"-Ela nunca trocaria um Malfoy como eu como um fraco como tu"

"-Se eu não te conhecesse levava isso a peito… Enfim… Vou indo…Fica bem"

"-Bem podes ter a certeza que fico!"

Não foi das melhores noites da minha vida mas enfim… Não esperava mais. No entanto aconteceu algo singular.

Enquanto estávamos no restaurante e a Katrina falava ininterruptamente sobre algo absurdamente entediante, veio sentar-se numa mesa próxima uma mulher que atraiu a minha atenção de alguma forma.

Não sei porquê, talvez pelo cabelo ruivo chamativo ou pelo olhar que ela me dirigiu, parecia que me reconhecia. Nada de espantar, não há mulher alguma que não reconheça Draco Malfoy. Na realidade ela parecia bastante irritada enquanto olhava para mim. Seria ela uma daquelas mulheres a quem tinha prometido uma coruja no dia seguinte? Provavelmente.

Continuei a olha-la durante alguns segundos até que a conversa de Katrina levou a melhor.

"-Sabes Draco, acho que estou apaixonada"

Quantas vezes tinha ouvido esta frase? Seria desperdício de tempo tentar conta-las.

Quantas vezes me tinha dado ao trabalho de responder? Fácil! Nenhuma.

"-Obrigado" – Respondi.

Podia ter dado mil e uma respostas algumas delas podiam até ter melhorado a minha noite mas não.

"-_'Obrigado'_? Tudo o que dizes é _'Obrigado'_!"

Ali mesmo podia ter acabado com tudo mas um Malfoy não faz escândalos, muito menos em publico.

"-Katrina talvez possamos acabar esta conversa noutro local… Na minha casa!"

"-Nem pensar!" – Disse num tom alto que fez toda a gente olhar na nossa direcção.

"-Katrina"

"-Nem Katrina nem mia Katrina. Eu odeio-te Malfoy"

Há que ressaltar que ela praticamente gritou o 'Odeio-te Malfoy' . Como se isso não bastasse todos olhavam para mim com um ar incriminatório enquanto ela saia do restaurante.

Mas desde quando é que um Malfoy se importa com o que os outros pensam? Simplesmente levantei-me paguei a conta e sai com o meu ar de sempre, altivo.

"-Bom dia Draco!" – Será que se eu o ignorar ele vai embora? – "Bom dia Draco!" – Ok, parece que não.

"-Bom dia Zabini"

"-Então a noite ontem foi animada?" – Revirei os olhos, ele tinha mesmo de ter perguntado isto? – "Ouvi dizer que a Katrina deu um grande show no restaurante!"

"-Quem te disse isso?"

"-Não importa, mas o que foi desta vez? Disseste-lhe que nunca mais a querias ver?"

"-Quase…"

"-Bem parece que vais poder compensar vem aí a Pansy…Fui!"

De todas as mulheres que poderiam ter aparecido naquele momento a Pansy foi a pior delas.

"-Draco…. Estava com saudades…."-Disse antes de se atirar completamente para cima de mim.

"-Menos Pansy" – Foi difícil desgruda-la mas depois de algum esforço acabei por conseguir.

"-Vamos sair esta noite?"

"-Estou ocupado" – Não estava mas gritar com um elfo doméstico seria mais divertido que passar a noite com a Pansy.

"E amanhã?"

"-Estou ocupado o resto do ano, todas as noites sem excepção."

Tive vontade de vomitar ao ver a Pansy fazer beicinho, era algo completamente repugnante.

"-Mas Draquinho nós não estamos juntos á tanto tempo" - Estava quase a gritar para ela tirar aquelas mãos de cima de mim – "E eu tenho tantas saudades"

"-Mas eu não" – Esperava que ela gritasse, que me desse um estalo mas não esperava de forma nenhuma que saísse da minha frente a chorar que nem uma perdida.

"-Sempre o mesmo Malfoy"

Voltei-me e qual não foi a minha surpresa ao encontrar a ruiva do outro dia. E surpresa ainda maior ao reconhece-la.

"-Weasley…."

"-É essa a tua forma particular de conquistar mulheres? Faze-las correr para longe de ti a gritar e a chorar? O que é feito das relações duradouras?"

Relações. Nunca gostei da palavra. Tem uma certa conotação negativa, remete para sentimentos e sentimentos remetem para fraqueza. Definitivamente não gosto da palavra. Até porque aquilo que se pode chamar relação mais longa que tive durou no máximo duas semanas e foi por obrigação Em contrapartida a mais rápida durou 15 minutos, a Pansy sempre foi muito fácil.

"-Não consigo ver onde é que esse assunto te possa interessar. A menos que, claro, tu estejas interessada em mim"

"-Não seria a primeira seria? Mas não… Eu não gosto de ter concorrência tão fácil"

"-Percebi agora a pancada pelo Potter"

"-Não sei o que é que isso te interessa, a menos que estejas interessado"

Ri, mas ri muito. Eu interessado pela Weasley? Mas nem que o mundo acabasse daqui a 15 minutos.

O estranho da situação foi ela não ter reagido ao meu riso, podia simplesmente ter ido embora, mas não, encarou-me até que parasse de rir.

"-Para quê o riso?" – Perguntou duma forma inocente –"É assim tão improvável?"

Improvável? Era mais do que isso, era altamente impossível!

"-Ou se calhar o problema não é esse! O problema é tu não me achares digna de um Malfoy…. Talvez mudes de ideias algum dia."

"-Mas eu nunca vou mudar de ideias, muito menos no que diz respeito a esse assunto."

Mas a verdade é que mudei. Mudei de ideias assim que ela me beijou. Agora a hipótese não parecia tão impossível assim, parecia apenas improvável, altamente improvável.

"-Pronto para mudar de ideias?"

Ia responder-lhe à letra mas ela simplesmente não me deu hipótese, beijou-me de novo e que beijo. Mas há que não esquecer que estávamos em pleno Ministério, uma Weasley e um Malfoy aos beijos num, felizmente, pouco movimentado corredor do Ministério.

Agarrei-a pela cintura e puxei-a para dentro da primeira sala que consegui alcançar.

* * *

"-Tu fazes ideia da sorte que tens?" 

"-Sorte não. Malfoys não têm sorte, têm sucesso!"

"-Até hoje nunca te perguntaste de quem era aquela sala para a qual me arrastaste?"

"-Arrastei não, tu estavas literalmente colada a mim, não havia como eu me movimentar e tu não. Mas de quem era a sala afinal?"

"Não fazes uma pequena ideia? Um palpite?"

"-Não me digas que era do Potter?"

"-Digo sim! Podes imaginar o que teria acontecido se a sala não estivesse vazia?"

"-Por acaso até posso imaginar a cena. Eu simplesmente não teria trancado a porta, não teria abalroado todo e qualquer objecto que estava em cima daquela secretária, não te teria deitado nela e muito menos teria feito o que fiz a seguir"

"-E o que é que fizeste a seguir? Estou ligeiramente esquecida…"

"-Envolvia beijos…. E tu a chamares o meu nome…. Inúmeras vezes…"

"-Ainda não me lembro bem… Que tal exemplificares?"

"-Parece-me uma boa ideia…"

Pegou na ruiva ao colo e caminhou até à sua secretária. Sentou-a com cuidado e com um só movimento do braço derrubou todos os objectos que repousavam sobre a secretária.

"-Recordada?"

"-Não… Ainda não…"

"-Parece que vou ter de me esforçar mais…." – Murmurou fazendo-a deitar-se sobre a secretária.

Beijou-lhe delicadamente o lóbulo da orelha continuando ao longo do pescoço.

"-E agora?" – Ela só acenou negativamente.

Abriu os botões da camisa dela, um a um, fazendo-a suspirar enquanto passava os dedos sobre o ventre descoberto.

"-Draco?"- Chamou entre beijos.

"-Sim?"- Passava as mãos lentamente no corpo dela, como uma provocação.

"-Despacha-te…"

"-Apressadinha não?"- Respondeu beijando-a.

Beijou-lhe os lábios ao mesmo tempo que se desfazia da própria camisa. Inesperadamente ouviram-se batidas na porta.

"-Agora?" – Sussurrou ao loiro que encarava a porta com uma grande irritação.

"-Vai embora!" – Gritou em direcção à entrada voltando a beijar a ruiva.

De novo as batidas fizeram-se ouvir.

"-Eu não acredito nisto…" – Começou caminhando em direcção à porta enquanto a ruiva apertava os botões da camisa – "Eu vou matar o desgraçado!"

"-Boa tarde Draco!"

"-Zabini" – Sibilou com irritação.

"-Interrompo?" – Perguntou de forma inocente ao ver a ruiva a sair de cima da mesa e apanhar a camisa de Draco do chão.

"-Não que ideia" – Respondeu antes que o loiro tivesse outro acesso de raiva.

"-Visto que não interrompi nada tenho um convite a fazer-vos"

"-Convite? Que convite?" – Perguntou interessada.

"-Queria que ambos estivessem presentes no jantar que vou dar esta noite?"

"-Porque carga de água?" – Perguntou ainda irritado.

"-Ia chegar lá. È o meu jantar de noivado. Eu e a Katrina vamos casar"

"-Parabéns Blaise isso é óptimo!" – Congratulou abraçando o moreno.

"-Engravidaste-a?"- Perguntou chocando tanto o amigo como a ruiva.

"-Não…não vou casar com ela por causa disso… Eu amo-a sabes. Afinal quando é que tu pedes a Ginevra em casamento? Não achas que se está a fazer tarde? Já lhe deste o anel?"

"-Anel? Qual anel?"

"-Zabini foi decapitar-te!"

"-Decapitar-me? Mas porquê? Ela não gostou do anel?"

"-Zabini seu mentecapto!"

"-O que é que eu fiz? Já te esqueceste da nossa conversa? E a história do _'Ela é a mulher que eu amo! Ela é a única mulher de que eu alguma vez dependi! Vou pedi-la em casamento'_?"

"-Vias?" – Perguntou em tom baixo ao loiro.

"-Era suposto ser uma surpresa….Ia pedir-te esta noite… Claro que o idiota do Zabini tinha de ter estragado tudo…"-Sussurrou juntando a testa com a dela, sem sequer se preocupar com o moreno a seu lado - "Uma vez que está tudo estragado mesmo, aceitas casar comigo?" – Perguntou procurando algo nos bolsos.

"-Mas é claro que sim! Pedido estragado ou não é obvio que quero casar contigo!"- Respondeu atirando-se para o colo do loiro.

"-Podem parar com isso?" – pediu ao ver os beijos trocados entre os dois.

"-Blaise!"

"-Ok, ok, Já não está aqui que falou…. Vou indo" – Mas nenhum dos dois lhe prestava atenção – "….Obrigado pela atenção"…"

* * *

Não seria um Malfoy se a minha vida não fosse perfeita, é isso que nos caracteriza a nós, Malfoys. Somos perfeitos e por isso temos tudo o que desejamos. E eu sendo um Malfoy, '_O'_ Malfoy sou perfeito e tenho a vida perfeita. 

Correcção, não tinha a vida perfeita e sei-o agora. Faltava-me algo, a minha ruiva, a quem todos chamam Ginevra Weasley.

O que é que eu tenho eu afina? Tenho montes de dinheiro, uma empresa só minha e sou casado… Casado com a mulher mais perfeita que podia existir…

**- - - Fim - - -**

N/A: Uma short do ponto de vista do Draco para variar…. Digam qualquer coisa….

_Kika Felton_

_5/5/05_


End file.
